nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadhouse
Deadhouse is a special bonus survival map that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It serves as both the epilogue of the "Eternal Despair" saga, and the prologue of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, both of which are featured in the Roach Chronicles. The map can be unlocked by completing the Soulmates easter egg in Curseworld. The map sees Novus, now part of the Rebellion of Realms, as they attempt to defend the safehouse from the undead. Overview Deadhouse is set at a Rebellion of Realms safehouse, located in a forested area of Ontario, Canada, which had become overrun by Nictis' undead army. The map is medium in sized, featuring an assortment of floors, each containing different weapons and utilities the player can utilize in their survival. Unlike the other maps in the "Eternal Despair" saga, all of the weapons (excluding the wonder weapons, Volk Mk II, and AXK-92) are from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. This trait will also carry into the "Rebellion of Realms" saga as well. The map also features a special wonder weapon, the Slippery Acidic Death, better known as the "S.A.D.", which is a combination of the Sliquifier and Acid Gat from Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. Upper Floors Players will spawn in the lobby of the safehouse on the primary floor. This floor contains a large living room, a couple of side rooms, and a kitchen. There is also a small backroom that connects the kitchen to the living room. There is also a staircase in the lobby area that allows the player to access the second floor, containing several bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms. One of the bedrooms on the second floor also contains a potential Mystery Box location. The only physical Power Perk machine, Helping Hand, is located in the living room, available for 500 points in solo, or 1500 points in co-op. In one of the bedrooms is also a radio, that once the player donates 6000 points to it, will summon three allied NPCs, which will help the player in their survival. These NPCs however can be killed by the zombies, and there is a five minute cooldown before the radio can be donated points. Lower Floors Within the kitchen is another staircase that brings the player down to the lower floors, with the first lower floor being a recreational room, while the second lower floor is the basement, which was converted into an armory and research lab. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is also located in the research lab, while the Power Switch is located in the armory with a Mystery Box location. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points - Located in the lobby. * Ranger - 500 points - Located in the lobby. * Skorpion - 750 points - Located in the living room. * W1200 - 750 points - Located in the kitchen. * MP5 - 1000 points - Located in the hallway at the top of the stairs of the second floor. * M40A3 - 1250 points - Located in the recreational room. * M4A1 - 1250 points - In the hallway between the doors for the armory and research lab. * XM-LAR - 1500 points - In the armory. * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points - In the research lab. Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Slippery Acidic Death Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Songs * Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold can be activated by interacting with a computer terminal in the research lab three times. Trivia * The map's overall concept was inspired by the safehouse featured in the campaign mission Loose Ends from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:Eternal Despair Category:Rebellion of Realms